After Death Shall we Gather
by Jinxeaz
Summary: The story that follow a nobody named Xile four years after the XIII Order's fall.  For four year a new Order had been in the process of quietly getting stronger and gaining more members to avenge the death of Organization XIII. Quietly until now...
1. Wake Up Call

"Please, just don't get yourself killed out there."

No words were ever exchanged between the two again.

No words were exchanged between any of the Thirteen ever again.

They were all dead, they could never come back to life, they never really were alive to begin with.

None of them were.

Not even her or the Painter.

Anyone that bore a black coat was to be true to themself, they must openly admit to themselves that no emotions resided in their hearts.

No heart resided in their empty shell of a body that took the twisted form of their original selves.

Those that bore the X in their name must openly admit, they were not whole like the others.

They lived in the afterlife.

Some day, their revenge hungry souls would fall into oblivion.

They would be killed.

"Xile, wake up already. The alarms been going off for hours."

Xile mummbled and stirred in her pure white bed, her eyes fluttered open out of the restless nightmare that trickled its way into her mind like fatal poison every night.

The loud and quite irritating buzzing of an alarm screamed into her ear as she flung the pillow over her head to block out the sound. What was the point of getting up to grieve and mourn everyday?

It was tiring and pointless, they never touched that room again, the one that held the high thrones for meetings held between the Thirteen.

"Xile, get up. C'mon don't make me get Xiseh."

"Agh, please don't." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. A silver-haired girl stood beside her paying little attention as she fumbled through Xile's possesions, she was cleaning the room. It wasn't her room, she didn't need to clean it.

Neat freak.

She always loved to clean everyone's room even if it was spotless.

Exept Xiseh's. His was practically uncleanable so said by her.

The white walls and floor of the room was a blank canvas to the Painter.

"Xene...you're cleaning my room, you cleaned it last night." Xile smiled slightly brushing the dark hair off of her warm tanned skin. Xene didn't turn to face her, she fingered through a stack of papers that were resting precariously on Xile's dresser. She could see her mouth stretch into a smile.

"I would always clean their rooms. It's a habit that's hard to forget. Axel-Sama would always left his so untidy. Mother always kept hers well kept. I've only been in Father's room once. He himself never slept. He hadn't a use for a bed or a room." Her smile broadened as she tucked the papers away in the nightstand beside Xile, she turned to face her revealing the one Golden eye tinted orange like the elegant koi and her jewled blue eye that seemed as if it had been stolen from the sea.

"You keep your room cleaner than Mama." The childish word slipped from her mouth and Xene did nothing but smile. The bright room picked up her father's chocolate skin and brightened her eyes.

To think the poor girl was a creation yet her sister was born from the false love of nobodies.

Xile stared into Xene's eyes with her own pale brown. She gave a silent gave and turned to the door, it opened with a squeek.

"You might want to tell Xiseh that the door needs fixed." Xene's voice reached Xile's ears just before the pure white door shut to match the rest of the room.

Maby the reason everyone kept the rooms white was because we felt the need to embrace what rejected us.

Maby the reason was because everyone felt that they had to pay their dues to the light.

It gave everyone their new twisted birth.

Everyone payed more respect to the darkness yet it was the one that birthed the twisted rejection.

Some times thing are better left unknown.


	2. The Narcisstic and the Sweet

The long table was set out for XIII people, a white cloth drapped over the metallic silver legs showing only ends. The white decoration had faded and the scenary was now futuristic and everything was made out of metal, their symbol adorned the walls. Pipes ran across the celing. Xile never figured out what they were for.

"Xene went through here. That's why it's so nice. Jeez, she's like a cleaning robot."

Xile turned around, at the end of the empty table The Painter sat in the third chair crunching up a peice of buttered toast as he dipped it into a bowl of tomato soup.

"Still always sitting in your proclaimed spot?" Xile asked as she sat in XI's chair.

"It is my spot now. They're all dead so it's not like he's going to kill me for sitting in his chair." Xiseh's voice was muffled through his bread filled mouth, couldn't he show a little more decorum once in a while?

"True." She shrugged and watched him carefully, his blood red tipped silver hair fell infront of his crimson eyes and as usual he pushed it away. His hair was always a mess. She wondered what he was like before he became a nobody. Did he act so abrupt and obnoxious because he has been ignored through his life?

Where was Lene? Usually she was at breakfast early and she waited until everyone was done to leave. But then again, no one had been around lately. It was so quiet.

"Xiseh..." Xile called out his name and he perked up to look at her. His eyes were swimming with questions, that was how he always was.

"Where's Supirior?"

"Oh, umm...i'm actually not sure. He's been gone for a while. He told me where he was going but I kind of forget."

Xile chuckled. "That's so like you." She smiled and leaned back in the chair. It still bore the fragrence of a rose garden. She could drift away in thought, the scent was her paradise.

Xene and Lene, the half sisters that still held onto their hearts. One, a experiment. The other, born from the false and hopeful love of Nobodies. Xene and Lene did not wear a black coat, they lacked every nessesary features of a nobody but they were both born at the hands or a nobody. How was it possible for Lene to have a heart? To create a false heart for Xene must have taken an eternity but he had accomplished it.

They felt love and sadness. They were both racked with pain in the aftermath of their parent's death.

Xiseh felt that emotions were troublesome, he admitted that emotions led to his death. Xile wondered what they felt like. She had forgotten what it was like to feel sorrow and happiness.

"Xile?"

"Huh!?" Xile plunged back into reality, out of her questioning mind. Someone had called her. She turned around looking for who the voice belonged tom A blond boy stood behind her. Kazx.

"Oh, you're back?" She shifted around in the seat to face him, he sat down beside her in IX's seat, his pale blue eyes locked onto hers. He almost resembled IX himself. Short blond hair, puzzling blue eyes, earrings. All he lacked was the facial hair.

"You fell asleep." He smiled at her ignoring her question. How long had she slept!?

"Darn you Xiseh." She mumbled, he had better not have doodled on her face. He was so immature that way.

"You've been sleeping for a while. Xiseh told me to come and wake you. He said you looked so peaceful, he didn't wish to disturb you." Kazx's eyes softened and he brushed Xile's hair away from her face, she blushed. Kazx was probably the most caring out of the bunch, he always made her feel nervous and shy. She didn't take her eyes of of his.

"Wait...Xiseh said that?" Xile thought back to what he had just said, his face had made her forget.

He nodded, maby the brat wasn't so bad after all. Once in a while he wasn't being an idiot.

"I umm..." Xile looked away, she was being distracted now. "I have to go now."

Kazx nodded again and he stood up to let her out, he bowed slightly and The Avid Puzzler was on his way. He dissapeared through the doorway and Xile let out a deep sigh.

She needed to see the ocean again.

Darkness consumer her.


End file.
